epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Film Reels
Film Reels are quest items. You can trade them to the Usher for multiple rewards. There is a total of 36 film reels and they are located in all of the 2D levels that transport to one place to another, each level has its own film reel. This is a list of all the film reels and their location. Epic Mickey #Alpine Climbers Part I (Mickeyjunk Mountain) #Alpine Climbers Part II (Mickeyjunk Mountain) #Castaway Part I (Ventureland/Tortooga) #Castaway Part II (Tortooga/Pirate Voyage) #Clock Cleaners Part I (Gremlin Village) #Clock Cleaners Part II (Gremlin Village/European Boat Ride) #Fantasia Part I (Dark Beauty Castle) #Fantasia Part II (Dark Beauty Castle) #Fantasia Part III (Dark Beauty Castle) #Fantasia Part IV (Dark Beauty Castle) #Great Guns (Mickeyjunk Mountain) #Haunted House Part I (Lonesome Manor) #Haunted House Part II (Lonesome Manor) #Haunted House Part III (Lonesome Manor) #Jungle Rhythm Part I (Mean Street/Ventureland) #Jungle Rhythm Part II (Tortooga/Tortooga's jungle) #Lonesome Ghosts Part I (Mean Street/Bog Easy) #Lonesome Ghosts Part II (Bog Easy/Lonesome Manor) #The Mad Doctor Part I (Lonesome Manor) #The Mad Doctor Part II (Lonesome Manor) #Mickey and the Beanstalk (Dark Beauty Castle/Slalom) #Mickey's Mechanical Man Part I (Tomorrow City) #Mickey's Mechanical Man Part II (Tomorrow City) #Mickey's Steamroller (OsTown/Mickeyjunk Mountain) #Oh What a Knight (Mickeyjunk Mountain) #Plutopia Part I (Mean Street/Tomorrow City) #Plutopia Part II (Tomorrow City) #Shanghaied (Pirate Voyage/Skull Island) #Sleeping Beauty (Dark Beauty Castle) #Steamboat Willie Part I (Asia Boat Ride/Gremlin Village) #Steamboat Willie Part II (Gremlin Village/European Boat Ride) #Steamboat Willie Part III (European Boat Ride/Clock Tower) #Thru the Mirror (Mean Street/OsTown) #Trolley Troubles (Mickeyjunk Mountain) #The Whalers (Tortooga's Jungle/Tortooga) #Ye Olden Days (Mickeyjunk Mountain) There's another Film Reel that's not in the above list: the Colonel Pete Reel, which is rusty in appearance. Big Bad Pete asks you to find this Reel in Lonesome Manor before you go there. It's located in the Foyer in a Treasure Chest behind a thinnable wall in the place behind the collapsible stairs. If this Reel isn't found before the stairs rise up, the Reel becomes impossible to get. Interestingly, even though Pete says things like "don't drop the Reel in the Thinner" or "Good thing ya didn't see the true value of this", you can't lose this Reel once you've gotten it and you can't do anything with it other than give it to Pete. In Epic Mickey 2 Film Reels are also in Epic Mickey 2 and you still can bring them to The Usher but instead of giving you rewards, he connects the projector in the cinema to wherever the cartoon projector where you found the reel connects to (ex: "The Band Concert" V2; connects the Floatyard to Prescott's Arena) #The Band Concert V1 (Mean Street North/Ostown) #The Band Concert V2 (Floatyard/Prescott's Arena) #Building a Building V1 (Rainbow Falls/Rainbow Caverns) #Building a Building V2 (Fort Wasteland/Floatyard) #Mickey's Service Station V1 (Mean Street North/Ventureland) #Mickey's Service Station V2 (Ventureland/Autotopia) #Music Land V1 (Blot Alley/Train Tunnels) #Music Land V2 (Train Tunnels/Fort Wasteland) #A Night on Bald Mountain V1 (Rainbow Caverns/Disney Gulch) #A Night on Bald Mountain V2 (Mad Doctor's Attic/Mad Doctor's Ride) #The Old Mill V1 (Disney Gulch/The Mad Doctor's Lab) #The Old Mill V2 (Disney Gulch/The Mad Doctor's Lab; secret route) #The Old Mill V3 (Floatyard/Prescott's Arena; secret route) #The Skeleton Dance V1 (Mean Street North/Bog Easy) #The Skeleton Dance V2 (Bog Easy/Blot Alley) #World of Evil (Autotopia/Mad Doctor's Attic) tex1_64x64_2f25fad4654c50d3_3.png|Film Reel (Back) Sprite tex1_64x64_7ccd5a0a5cb0bfd6_5.png|Film Reel Sprite * Category:Quest Items Category:minor good/bad choices Category:Collectibles Category:Items Category:Epic Mickey: Path Painter Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two